


Glam Up a Rainy Day

by Amydiddle



Series: Growing Up Parts of a Whole [9]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Sanders Sides - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: Thomas is having one of those days where it just seems terrible for no reason. This causes it to rain in the subconscious world that lies outside the main 'house' where the sides live.Anxiety is experiencing this for the first time and has decided he likes rainy days. What he expected to be a long day of being alone and sitting by the window in the main hub turns into something every unexpected. Especially when the unexpectedness comes with the person he thought the least likely to want to be around him.





	Glam Up a Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is moved from my tumblr.
> 
> The idea that Logic and Morality were 'Learning and Heart' and also that the sides are locked up in rooms but there developing slowly comes from an amazing fic by FrickinGwaine called "Learning for the Heart". I loved the idea a lot and adopted it into my own HCs.

Anxiety sat by the window in the main hub. The youngest side had his hood pulled up over his head and his hand pulled into the over sized sleeves. Outside the little home light grey clouds hovered over the sky and let rain drops go and hit the ground. 

It was not caused by any terribly bad day that Thomas was experiencing, if it was Roman would be outside trying to fight it off. No, it was merely a normal occurrence of bad emotions appearing that any young teenager gets. Seventh grade was not an easy ride after all and neither is puberty.

The other sides seemed to be effected by this rainfall in Thomas’ subconscious. 

Heart, usually happy and bouncing, had lost his step and went to take a nap when the light rainfall briefly became a downpour. Logic went with the usually peppy side to make sure that Patton was not alone. Creativity had been going in and out of his room like a nervous squirrel. 

Virgil seemed to like the rain more then the others. It symbolized Thomas letting out some of his pent up emotions that made the anxious side’s job hard. He had a small desire to just go out and lay outside. Let the water seep into his hoodie, but he also did not want to risk a cold or Patton’s worry about him disappearing out into what was normally Roman’s domain. 

This did not stop him from cracking the window open slightly so he could listen to the rain and smell the calming scent. He liked listening to the other sides talk but this rare moment when the hub was empty made him realize he slightly missed his alone time in the basement. 

The boy let out a sigh and rested his head on the glass. The pitter patter of the rain lulling him into a blanket of security. He had probably would have sat like that all day if it was not for the afternoon interruption of Roman “Creativity” Sanders. 

The side did not seem to notice the newest addition over by the window as he dropped his stuff onto the hub’s coffee table. The usually green clad side had seemed to have taken a costume change in the direction of a disney character onesie. Virgil could not tell if it was Chip or Dale but he honestly expected a princess or Mickey Mouse. Maybe  _Pansy_ was feeling off today. 

The silent side shifted his watchful gaze from the window to the new interesting thing in the room. 

He watched as Creativity turned on the T.V. and stuck in a movie. From the sound of it the movie was Peter Pan. The Disney obsessed side did not look at the screen as he started to set up the things he had brought out. 

The young side dug around in the box he had brought out. Taking things out to put them back in after he set up a bunch of small glass bottles. Each one was a different color and Virgil slowly realized that they were all different kinds of nail polish. He pulled out cotton balls, nail clippers, a nail file, and a bottle that read ‘nail polish remover’ before the side closed the box and set it on the floor. 

A burning question burned in the back of Anxiety’s mind as he watched Roman look over the different colors before he grabbed a red colored bottle and began to shake it. 

_What is Roman doing? Does he know I am here?  
Would he be mad that I am here? _

Anxiety hugged his knees to his chest. His eyes were locked on Roman even though his thoughts were elsewhere. 

 _He probably would be mad. He hates me because…_  
I’m too quiet.   
Not outgoing.  
Stupid.  
A nuisance.   
An unwanted addition. 

_**Just a terrible side for someone to have. I don’t do anything productive. I should just leave before I ruin his time out in the hub. He was here before you technically.** _

“I know I am handsome but there is no reason to stare.”

The statement made Anxiety jump out of the darkest part of his mind and brought him back to reality. Creativity had stopped shaking the bottle and was looking over at the other with an unreadable expression. 

Virgil’s face burned with embarrassment. The dang habit of staring off into space was one he had not been aware of until he joined their world upstairs. He looked away and made sure that his hood casted a dark shadow over his pale face. 

“Sorry. Just…wanted to…” he began to say but let it trail off into mumbles. He still was not the best at expressing his thoughts verbally, it was something Patton was working with him on. “I’m sorry…I’ll go.” 

Virgil slipped from the window sill quickly and hunched his shoulders. He barely made it two steps away from the window before Roman’s words froze him in place. 

“Now hold on a second, Anxiety. Come over here.” 

**_He is going to yell at you for staring. Tell you how you were being really weird._ **

Anxiety sucked in a shaky breath and curled into himself more. He wanted so badly to run away back to his basement but that would only make Creativity even angrier. Roman was not known for his easy temper. 

The nervous side took in a deeper breath and forced his feet over to the couch. The boy sat as far as he could from Roman without letting on that he was scared. It was a skill he was learning was pretty hard; to put on an act of uncaring. 

“What?” His voice squeaked a little and he was going to pretend it was Thomas’ physical changes not his nerves. 

Roman held out his hands with the palms facing up. He did not say anything; just waited for Anxiety to get the idea. 

Virgil looked at him confused from under the shadow of his hood. 

_Is this some kind of trick? What does he want?_

Roman raised an eyebrow at him and looked down at his hand then back up at Virgil expectantly. This happened a couple of times before Anxiety finally understood what the older side wanted. 

Hesitantly, Virgil brought his hands out of his pocket and put them in Creativity’s outstretched ones. He held back a gasp at the feeling. 

Roman’s hands were weirdly soft and warm, not unlike Patton’s but there was more of a noticeable trace of growling callouses. This is not what made Anxiety sit up straighter. Creativity was also Thomas’ self confidence, positvity, and dreams. He was the opposite of Anxiety’s role as the caution, self-hatred, and pessimist. 

The warm, positive energy that Roman was leaking fought against the dark that plagued Virgil. The youngest side wanted to pull away and lean towards it all at the same time. Whatever Roman’s plan was with the holding hands, Virgil was not going to complain. It felt oddly nice for the thoughts to be completely quiet.

Creativity had locked his fingers around the other’s hands as soon as they had touched his palms. The grip was gentle yet firm as he got right to work. He pulled them up close to his eyes and observed them with a quiet noise that sounded like a tisk. 

“Bitten almost down to the bone,” Roman muttered, “But not completely irreparable.” 

Virgil wished he could do some other expression besides confusion when around Creativity but it seemed this side could only spur that emotion. 

Just as quickly as Roman had latched onto the hands he let them drop back to Anxiety’s lap. The warm positive feeling disappeared with the loss of the touch and Virgil had to do his best to not let the disappointment show. The boy just pushed them back into his hoodie’s pockets and watched as the older side looked over the items on the table. 

“Well, I am not specialist but I think today is your lucky day,” Roman said after a moment and held out a hand expectantly.

“What?” Anxiety got out, finally voicing how lost he was. 

Creativity rolled his eyes and pulled one of Anxiety’s hands from the cover of the pocket. The same warm feeling passed over Virgil but he kept his mouth shut about it. His eyes locked onto the nail clippers that Roman held in the hand that was not holding his own. 

“I am going to fix this nail biting problem. It is simply a terribly thing to do to your nails,” Roman said and began to work at clipping down the ragged ends of the youngest’s finger nails. “You are so lucky that it was me you came to for this.”

“I didn’t…you called me over?” 

Roman ignored the quiet supply of the true information. “I doubt Logan or Patton could fix them in this stage of terribleness.” 

He clipped the last nail and looked them over with an approving gaze. The fanciful side set down the clippers and grabbed the nail file; working with experience that Anxiety could not help but wonder where the other got it. 

“Choose a color.”

“Huh?” 

Roman blew over the other’s hand to get the dust off and nodded his head to the table that was still strewn with different colored bottles. There were pinks, blues, red, greens, and even glitters. It was a little overwhelming for the quiet side. 

“I don’t really have greys or blacks or whatever you emos like,” Roman set down the hand he was working on and grabbed Virgil’s other hand. The anxious side not even reacting to the flood of positivity this time. “But I am sure that you can find something dark enough to appease your little gremlin soul.”

“Do I need to choose a color?” Anxiety whispered. The flood of positive emotions spurred him on a little. 

The question made Creativity pause. The boy mid-clip of a terribly torn up thumb nail as he seemed to mull the question over in his mind. 

“No?” he said the word slowly and unsure before he seemed to find a train of thought that appeased him. “But the polish will hopefully help in stopping this bad habit. You would not want to bite this stuff off your nails; trust me.” 

_He’s…trying to help me?  
**Why?**_

Virgil bit back the question with a bite to the lip and looked over the different colors again. The free hand almost went and grabbed a sliver bottle before he spotted a color that was set near the blues. It was out of his range of motion with Roman filing down his nails so he had to point over to it. 

“Can…can I have that one?” 

Roman blew off the dust and looked over in the direction the darker clad side pointed. An honest shocked expression passed over the young side’s face as he let go of Anxiety’s hand. 

“Royal Purple?” 

Virgil nodded. The more he looked at the color the more he liked it. It was weirdly bold while also having a calming effect. 

“Well,” Roman paused and took a glance at Anxiety’s eager face before the pre-teen gave a dramatic sigh. “Fine. I was going to paint my nails red today anyway.” 

The creative side grabbed the bottle and set it down close to the two of them before he grabbed a clear bottle. The began to shake it. 

“We need to put a base coat on first. It helps the polish stay longer,” he explained when he caught the shadowed expression on Anxiety’s face. 

The next few moments were filled with Peter fighting hook on the T.V. screen as Roman carefully dusted off the last of the dust with a rag and then began to paint Virgil’s nails with a clear coat. Neither of them said a word to each other but Anxiety had to admire how the simple clear polish made his usual disarray nails look better. 

“Wave your hands around,” Roman commanded as he put the bottle up. “We want that dry before I put on the purple.” 

Anxiety felt ridiculous doing it but he was not going to question Creativity. He waved his hands around to dry the polish and while he did Roman began to clip his own, much nicer, nails. 

Roman set the down the clippers when he was done and gently placed a hand on Anxiety’s wrists to get him to stop. He held one of the wrists in a gentle grip and grabbed the purple polish.

“Alright, be super still for me. I don’t want to get it on your skin. I don’t like to clean edges.” 

“Okay.” 

Virgil was as still as a statue despite his nerves. The young side stared down at the other as he worked. Every time a clear coated nail turned into the vibrant purple he felt a small spark of excitement go through him. 

Roman did not even have to tell him to wave his hands when he finished the last nail. The quiet side going to the action without question. Virgil did not even move to pull his hood back over his head when it slipped down. He did not want to mess up Creativity’s work. The flamboyant side grabbed the nail file to work on his own hands while they waited. 

When the color was done drying Roman put another clear coat over the nails. It seemed to take the purple and turn it into jewels in Anxiety’s eyes. 

“And there, when that dries you will be all done. Course you could do a pedicure but I refuse to do feet,” Roman said as he set the bottle down. 

Virgil stared down at his painted nails with wide eyes. Sure the skin around the nails still had the obvious signs of dry skin and his cuticles were not the best in the world but they looked amazing. Roman had done an amazing job with the limited experience. 

Roman and Virgil were shocked when the youngest side suddenly lept forward and hugged the other. The two frozen with Anxiety latched onto Roman in a hug. 

“Thank you.” 

Creativity was not given an option to respond. Just as quickly as the other had shown affection he let go and hurried out of the main hub. The basement door closing before the other side could blink. 

It was nerves that drove Anxiety into hiding but they were not the standard nerves the young side was used to. They were the kind of nerves that made someone want to giggle, jump, spin around in a circle, or just all over be happy. The positive energy that Creativity had unknowingly leaked still running through him as he made his way down into his room in a careful way to not mess up his hands. 

Upstairs, Roman did as he said he was going to do. He painted his nails red; bright rubies that would stand out against his usual green outfit if he decided to change back into it.  The movie he had put on covering up the fact that the rain that had been falling outside in Thomas’ subconscious had stopped. 


End file.
